This invention relates to back-splitting apparatus for use in the production of books such as account books, notebooks, textbooks and the like books and particularly for separating a block of stacked sheets of paper, bound together at the back or top by gluing and constituting a plurality of books into individual books and, more particularly, to improvement in the back-splitting apparatus for use in the production of books.
A most important point where a block of stacked sheets of paper is to be mechanically separated into individual books involves introducing introduce a cutter knife for separating the block of stacked sheets of paper along the back glued surface of the block of stacked sheets to produce individual books irrespective of the thickness of the sheets. The present inventor has proposed a mechanism for separating mechanically a block of stacked sheets of paper, bound together and constituting a plurality of books into individual books with a suction member in the prior British Pat. No. 1 528 855 as a result of studies for a long period of time. The present invention provides a back-splitting apparatus for use in the production of books which has further been improved from the prior invention disclosed.